


What do you miss about Daddy?

by yuukkii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukkii/pseuds/yuukkii
Summary: Francis and his two sons, Alfred and Matthew having a little talk before going to bed.





	

December 9, 2016

10:37PM

 

The setting was in a dim lit room with the TV buzzing a soft tune and with the bed so warm and with a light was cast from the moon. There were only three in bed. The single father and his two little kids, watching a quiet Christmas film that was already losing their interest.

It was Alfred who got bored first, not even sleepy yet and so, taking it to his own measures, he turned his head and looked up at his Papa with striking blue eyes that could put any sea and even the whole ocean into shame. He was the first to speak, and his words were: “Papa, what do you miss about Daddy?” with a tone of soft wonderment and bliss. Alfred always liked hearing more about his Daddy, especially now that it was their first Christmas without him. It was very different.

“What I miss about Daddy?” came the little hum from Francis, the man looking up at the ceiling in thought. The sound of the TV buzzing in front of them had soon been put into background that even Matthew’s attention was taken away from it. Now, both his boys were looking up at him with expectant eyes and Francis was reminded of how they were so, painful and wonderfully, similar to Arthur.

“Well let’s see now,” he gave a quick pause just to make sure that what he was about to say was the truest thing in the world, “Everything.”

Alfred and Matthew glanced at each other, blinking, before they turned their attention back to Francis.

“I miss his.. smile,” their Papa began, “His laugh. I miss his thick eyebrows which both of you thankfully did not get,” soft and small giggles filled the room and Francis couldn’t help but get caught into them as well. “I miss how when Harry Potter comes up, he would run right away to watch it no matter where he was.” Matthew perked up at this, the same twinkling in his eyes as his Daddy had and it pained Francis as much as it made his frail heart thump joyously.

“I love that movie..” came Matthew’s awed whisper, eyes glossy with a mixture of emotions that he was far too young to understand.

“I do, too!” said Alfred and Francis gave a chuckle, kissing the top of both of his boys’ heads as his two boys fell into a fit of soft giggles.

When their little giggles died down, it was only then that Matthew and Alfred had realized that their Papa had fallen a little silent. They looked up at him and found that he was giving them a smile that they could not quite understand. Still, they listened to their Papa’s words.

“But you know what I miss most about Daddy?” he asked though his voice had fallen into a soft whisper, mind elsewhere and reminiscing the days where it had been _four_ of them laying down on this bed.

“What..?” asked Matthew and Francis snapped back into reality, looking down at his boys and blinking away the mist in his eyes.

“Getting to tell him how much I love him.” Francis’ heart was broken, but his boys did not need to know that. All they needed to know was that things happened for a reason and that their Papa was okay and that he would smile for them no matter what.

Alfred and Matthew glanced at each other once more but Alfred spoke as soon as he met his Papa’s eyes again.

“Aren’t you allowed to do that with someone else?” asked the little boy, shifting closer against Francis as did Matthew. Their Papa let out a gentle chuckle.

“Am I allowed..?” he hummed with a soft smile, “Your Daddy, before he left.. all he talked about was me finding somebody else.” Francis voice was silent and reminiscing and his boys were quiet and fascinated as they listened. “But I would tell him that.. I can’t. Because he is my one and only.” By that time, Matthew’s eyes was already glossy with sure tears and his brother was laying his head against their Papa’s chest, staring at his cotton blue shirt.

“What did Daddy say..?” whispered Matthew.

“He would say that.. my heart was so big.. that I would have room to love one more.” Francis never meant for his voice to break a little, but he guessed it couldn’t be helped. Tonight, he just somehow missed Arthur more than any day. But he saw Matthew’s soft smile and he saw that it was okay.

“You know what else I miss about Daddy..? That he would stand up for me.. always. No matter where when people are so mean.” He whispered and with this, Alfred sprung up, tears in his eyes and a determined look on his face.

“I’ll stand up for you, Papa!” he exclaimed, sniffling. “Daddy _always_ said I was a hero.. and- and I will be! For you!” Alfred seized his Papa’s neck and hugged him tightly, Matthew following suit.

“..me too.” whispered the boy as Francis’ hands found his sons’ heads, ruffling their hair lightly and kissing what he could reach of their heads.

“Thank you, boys..” he muttered, a soft chuckle coming from his lips and a couple of tears sliding down his cheeks. “Thank you very much.”


End file.
